


Forever Bronze

by panther



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The District pulls money together to erect a bronze statue of their victors and revolutionaries. Katniss does not react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Bronze

The first time she sees it she has a flash back and a panic attack. She comes to in order to find her daughter shaking her and her son crying screaming for his father. People gather around her. Some look concerned while others beam with pride. 

"We wanted it to be a surprise." 

Surprise. Yes. It is certainly a surprise. Outside the Mayor's office there is a bronze statue of herself, Peeta and Haymitch, hands up in the mockingjay symbol. She has spent every year since the games and the rebellion trying to forget everything she saw and felt. Now she will never be able to escape it. 

"I'm ok. I was just shocked. I'm ok, baby." The words tumble out but she is not thinking about saying them. Arms mechanically surround her son and pull him to her on the ground, her muscles move to form a smile that brings her daughter to her knees. 

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Is she ok?"

"I'm so sorry, Katniss."

"I told you this was a bad idea."

She is aware she knows the voices but cannot put names to them. Fighting her way to her feet she takes one last look at the statue, turns on her heels and flees the scene with a muttered, "Peeta should see!" and a fake smile. 

Peeta will not like it but he will not say anything immediately either. Haymitch will explode. They will need to keep an eye on him to make sure he does not go back to the bottle. The kids will have a sleepover, Katniss decides as she promises the kids cupcakes, and that will keep him busy long enough to calm down. She can have her breakdown. Peeta can deal with his own inevitable relapse and she will state 'real' between tears.


End file.
